


Dream Smp Oneshots

by xXxRedxXx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dissociation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza is a good friend, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tags are kinda hard to do when you have nothing to tag yet, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Wholesome Ghost Wilbur Soot, Whoops did I say that out loud?, Why do they have their real names not their gamer names?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxRedxXx/pseuds/xXxRedxXx
Summary: Basically y'all give me a request and I write it. More information will be inside the book.*this books will include angst so- have fun.*✨ Requests are open ✨
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone!!!

I want to say a few things before this book starts obviously. So here are the rules you must take into consideration before you suggest.

\- I do not write smut, and I don't plan to...so sorry 🥲.

\- I have minor dyslexia so you may find one or two random errors. I try my best to look over it so no worries.

\- I don't like to make a character act completely Occ. So good Schlatt and Dadschlatt au isn't possible in this book. Sorry y'all

\- Please make suggestions on this page only. It's much easier to look for when I need to find it.

\- Another mention is that I have my other book going on right now, so I will be balancing both ✌😌.

\- No shipping minors. So all minors are platonic 

Thank y'all! And I hope to see and be able to write your suggestions!!


	2. Technoblade Centric Ft. Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza returns home from a very long mining trip only to return home to see Techno alone on the couch. 
> 
> Basically Techno is touch starved and overwhelmed by the voices constantly talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would've been longer but- I ran out of ideas 🥲. I tried my best to show accurate representation, so yeah.
> 
> Trigger Mentions:
> 
> \- Dissociation

Philza couldn't tell what it was that started this whole scenario. The way Techno seemed to unconsciously lean into the smallest touch on the shoulder. Or how every handshake lingered for a lot longer than needed.

He knew right away that something wasn't okay. Philza knew that his friend or roommate wasn't the most touchy feely kinda guy. He was the blood god, one who took countless lives at a single swing of his blade. He has won battles upon battles without breaking a sweat. Any sane person would've thought Philza was insane for living with him.

So when Philza walked into the warm cottage like home, he didn't expect to see Techno sitting completely still on the sofa. The normal hyperactive hybrid who was always moving or doing something, was staring blankly into the burning fire before him.

Philza let out a awkward, yet worried chuckle as he took off his wool cape draping it over the kitchen chairs. "Techno, you alright over there mate?" He called out softly to the younger male sitting across the room.

He had gotten no response still as he shook his wings off knocking snow onto the ground by accident. He didn't seem to care all that much though as he walked into the livingroom. Philza watched in increasing worry as Techno paid no mind to him entering the room.

"Techno? Hey- can you hear me?" Philza crouched in front of Techno starring at the hybrid's unfocused gaze, and that's when it all clicked into place for him. He didn't seem to respond to anything verbally almost like he just couldn't hear him and as much as he needed to ask before he touched Techno, he needed a way to ground him.

He glanced around the room spotting Techno's normal cape discarded lazily over the loveseat next to them. He quickly stood back up grabbing the cape only to drap it over Techno's shoulder's watching as the male flinched ever so slightly at the new feeling around him. None the less he brought a shaky hand up to feel the material of the cape eyebrows furrowing in a mixture of confusion.

The younger male rubbed the fleece material with a mixed expression before letting out a small shaky breath. "Can you hear me?" Philza tried once more getting back down to eye level with him. Techno's eyes seemed to focus better as he met Phil's worried look. "What can I do for you?" Philza asked softly watching as Techno gripped the fleece wrapped around his shoulder harder. "Can- Can I give you a hug?"

Philza sat in silence as Techno thought to himself. He knew the hybrid wasn't cuddly at all, so asking for something like this must've been so out of place. Finally Techno gave a hesitant nod, his lightly dyed pink hair falling in front of his face from a loosely tied bun.

Philza smiled softly as he stood up and sat next to Techno on the couch. He deemed taking it slowly so he didn't overwhelm Techno, due to whatever state he was put in. He gently wrapped his arms around Techno's neck feeling the boy tense up at contact. He heard Techno take a deep breath before he began to relax into the embrace letting his head drop onto Philza's shoulder.

He felt Techno's free hand grip the back of his shirt tightly just like he did with his own cape earlier. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Philza asked softly, letting Techno relax into the hug more.

"No…" Philza startled a bit when he heard Techno's rough reply, but nonetheless sat in silence listening to the cracks of the fire. It didn't really seem like Techno was in the hurry to move away from the hug, so he continued holding onto him. "So...So that's how you fit your wings into your shirt-"

Philza laughed, throwing his head back slightly, "Did you finally notice that I cut holes into them?" Philza questioned with a small smile on his face. "I have to modify my clothes Techno, because shocker, wings don't go through fabric."

Techno let out a small chuckle, before he sighed, "This is nice…" he mumbled, losing his grip on Philza, opting to lightly hold onto him. "Thank you…"

"No problem Techno."

……  
……  
……

"Techno?"

Philza felt Techno's body go limp hearing his soft inhales and exhales signifying that the hybrid had fallen asleep on him. Philza let out a small chuckle as he readjusted himself on the couch to lean Techno up against him as he slept. Techno was so gonna have his head when he wakes up tomorrow morning.


	3. Ranboo Centric Ft. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding over voices is a completely normal thing.
> 
> Warings//  
> Not very a very descriptive panic attack but it's there

To say the least; Techno wasn't too keen on inviting another teen to live out with him and Phil. But who was he to deny Philza, the man who has stuck by his side without betrayal for the longest time. 

He briefly remembers talking to the new half hybrid only a few times, mostly when he was collecting the monthly rent from the kid. He wasn't about to let another teen live off of him for free, at least this one wasn't living in his basement like a raccoon. This one had actually built his own home away from him.

"Just give him a chance, Techno, he's a good kid." Philza patted him on the shoulder facing the piglin hybrid who stared blankly at him.

"Fine." Techno grumbled with an eye roll, "but- If this kid goes behind my back, Philza."

"Yeah Yeah." Philza flicked his wrist as if he was batting the comment away. "Like I said, he's a good kid." 

"You mean a weird kid. I’ve seen him talking to himself more times than I can count.” Techno claimed clipping his cape over his shoulders. “But whatever you say Phil.” He gave Philza a tight grin that normal people would probably find traumatizing, “I’m trusting you.”

“Thank you mate. I know it’s hard to trust but, I appreciate it.” He gave Techno a squeeze on the shoulder as he stretched his wings outward. “I’m going to be out for a little. Text me on coms if you need anything, alright?” he tilted his head with a soft smile etched onto his face.

“Yeah yeah. I know.” Techno mumbled, taking Philza’s hand off his shoulder. “I’ll be fine.” he rolled his eyes walking towards the kitchen of his small home. “Stop pulling your father shit on me.”

“Alright Alright, I'm leaving.” Philza chuckled as he walked out the front door ;leaving the piglin hybrid alone in silence. 

“Chat please stop screaming Dadza.” He said out loud pinching the bridge of his nose. “And stop with the E already.” He sighed, fixing himself his fourth cup of coffee he had that day. He didn’t understand why Phil had even attempted to go out in this kind of weather, the snow had begun to fall faster outside letting the temperature drop and the wind to increase. He was perfectly fine with remaining inside by his finely built fire.

He glanced outside his window catching Ranboo’s home through the harsh snow. Of course he didn't think much of it, as he didn’t need to worry about Ranboo. Well at least he thought so. About 10 minutes after he had sat down to read, Chat had begun to pick up shouting over each other, making it hard to understand anything that was being said. “Chat I can’t hear you.” He groaned feeling the headache coming on. He was planning to ignore them, until the spam switched to just Ranboo’s name.

He stood up eyebrows furrowed in worry as he attempted to single out chat. “Ranboo?” he mumbled looking outside at the half hybrid’s home. He didn’t notice it beforehand, but Ranboo’s front door was wide open letting in the snow. Techno quickly threw his cape over his shoulders quickly exiting his home. The cold wind hit him almost instantly as he rushed over towards Ranboo’s place. He couldn’t believe that almost half an hour ago he was just claiming he didn’t care about the teen, and yet here he was running in ankle deep snow to the hybrid’s home.

“Uh...kid?” Techno called out entering the now freezing home. His hand grabbed the hilt of his balde almost instinctively when he heard the warbles of an endermen somewhere in the home, before he remembered that Ranboo was half ender. “Ranboo?” he called out once more noticing that chat had gone silent putting him on edge even more.

He brought a torch from his inventory lighting up the room that once had burning torches. His eyes widened a tad as his eyes caught onto a hunched figure in the corner of the home. “Kid?” He hesitantly as he placed the torch down to send a quick message to Phil. He really didn’t know how to deal with this.

“You're not real…” Techno could hear Ranboo mumbling to himself his he gripped his arms tightly. Techno cleared his throat sitting down gently in front of Ranboo. 

“Kid-”

“Stop..Stop- You're not real...Stop playing with me.” Ranboo pleaded leaving Techno at a loss. “You're just a voice…”

Voice….right...he can do this, he has voices. He wasn’t sure if it was really the same context, but it was a start. 

“Ranboo..I assure you I’m real. See watch..” he reached out a shaking hand to grab Ranboo’s on his own. He shivered at the cold touch but he continued to hold on. “I’m touching you, and you feel it right?”

It was silent for a moment as the other hybrid rubbed his thumb on Techno’s hand, before he began to cry again letting small enderman noises out. Alright...he’s got the kid to realize this was real, that’s pretty good so far.

“Ranboo...look at me.” Ranboo glanced up at the piglin hybrid making Techno flinch back at the burn marks that streamed down the kid’s face. “Oh boy..okay..” He mumbled as he took his cape off with his one free hand, draping it around the shivering teen. 

“You know, I hear voices.” He began awkwardly, “They tell me things...now some of those things are very not pleasant. I’ve learned to work with them…” Techno finished grabbing the end of the cape over Ranboo gently wiping the remaining tears on the boy’s face, in attempt to stop further damage. 

“I...I don’t hear more than one voice…” Ranboo whispered softly, ears flatting as he spoke. “I hear Dream. He tells me things that I’ve done, and I don’t remember doing them.” Ranboo looked up at Techno completely lost. It reminded him of when he found Tommy painking alone. “It hurts..” Ranboo’s grip tightened on Techno’s hand bringing Techno back to the situation at hand.

“We...We can figure it out together. I can help you, you just have to come to me kid when it happens. I had Phil helping me almost my whole life, and he has voices as well. We can help you.” Techno gave a hesitant smile as Ranboo nodded. It was peaceful for a moment as he let Ranboo regain his bearings before Techno absolutely killed the moment.

“Chat stop spamming Technosoft- I swear.” Ranboo chuckled light heartedly as his tail began to move behind him. “I am not going soft- I’ll prove it to you once I find those more of those orphans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love y'all


End file.
